


do you know what angelica said? (when she saw what you'd done)

by haloburns



Series: When You Smile, I Am Undone [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: George Eacker is a creep and hits on Angie, It's not okay, Multi, Pedophilia (Mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip fights for Angie's honour and someone gets fired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. he disparaged my sister in front of me; i can't have that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is actually a lot darker than i intended it to be???

Angie loved her family. Every single passionate one of them. Alex's political career. John's love for activism. Eliza's intense love for everyone and fierce protection from anyone who threatens them. Philip's a combination of all three. Angie had just never seen the four of them work together before.

Being a freshman was a lot easier when you had a brother who was a grade ahead. It wasn't so easy when he inherited Alex's charm, Eliza's sensitivity and John's passion, and let's be honest, the three of them made a beautiful son. 

All Angie heard was Philip Hamilton this and Philip Hamilton that.

It worsened after the second week of school.

* * *

Angie stayed away from girly things, but her maroon slip was her favourite dress. Never mind that it just barely passed dress-code, she looked cute and that was all that mattered.

As her mother dropped her off, she reminded Angie, "If you get dress-coded, call me first. Then I'll bring Dad and Pops with me." Angie knew Eliza was serious, but she would never call them. 

Her family could be…over-dramatic.

So she wasn't surprised when she heard Philip punched someone. She was surprised, however, to hear that it was a student teacher named George Eacker. The reason surprised her even more; he'd been defending her against his grossly sexual comments on her short dress.

* * *

"If only you heard the shit he said about you! I doubt you would have let it slide and I was not about to!"

"Slow down! What are you going to say to Mom and Dad and Pops?"

"That he was talking about how much he wanted to fuck you. I can go into details, but I don't want to get angry  **and** throw up." Angie stood there, shocked that a grown man would say things like that—no, it really didn't shock her. But her brain couldn't process. It wasn't until her parents came in that her anger started to boil.

"What the hell were you thinking, Philip?!" Eliza's anger was the worst. She was angry and disappointed. Alex was between angry (at the circumstances) and being proud of Philip while John simply looked sad. 

"Mom, listen, he was talking about fucking Angie! He's 23! He doesn't need to say those things about anyone, let alone  **my** little sister! And I know she can protect herself, but she wouldn't have been as nice to him as I was." Philip's face was fierce, steadfast in his belief that he was right.

"Philip, you cracked his jaw and broke his nose!" John said, exasperation hiding his humour. Alex turned away to hold in a proud laugh while Eliza raised her hand to hold  the bridge of her nose.

"Are you the parents of Philip?" The principal stood in the doorway, a small frown on his face.

"Yes," answered Eliza.

"Alright, if you two will follow me..." He trailed off as John started to follow. Confusion was evident on the poor principal's face.

"I'm sorry, I need to speak with the parents on this."

"Well, you're in luck. There are three of us," John responded, his voice cold as ice.

"Well then. Right this way, Mr. and Mrs. … and Mr. …?"

"Alex, Eliza and John. It's much less complicated."

"Yes, well… Follow me. You too, Philip." Angie pouted slightly at being left behind, especially because this had started because of her. Indirectly or not. 

Thankfully, Philip had the good sense to FaceTime her.

"Mr. Lee, listen. I know the school has a no fighting policy, but—"

"It's not much of a fight if the other guy's out with the first punch," Philip mumbled, earning himself a glare from Eliza.

"It also has a no-tolerance for sexual harassment policy. Yes, Philip handled this situation wrong. Yes, he should be punished. But so should Mr. Eacker. I will not stand to have a pedophile in this building threatening the safety of my daughter's and others' children's educations just because you would rather not do the paperwork!" Alex said, threatening to stand up from where he sat. John gripped his hand and Alex sat back down in the chair. The principal's mouth tightened and Alex simply glared.

"Mr. Hamilton, Mr. Eacker says Philip simply attacked him. Based on his parentage and his upbringing..." This time, it was John who responded; his head snapped up, green eyes bright with fury.

"Philip has been raised just fine between the three of us. Yes, we're a mixed family. Eliza is Asian. I'm black Hispanic. Alex is Creole. And Philip is our son. He has been raised with three loving parents. That means he gets triple the love and attention. He has the unfortune of inheriting Alex's temper but we've taught him right and wrong. If something Mr. Eacker said caused Philip to punch him, then your teacher must have done something  _severely_  wrong." John's words were sharp as glass, but Angie was used to it at this point. It's common between their parents and teachers.

"If Philip didn't attack Mr. Eacker without reason, then please, Philip, tell me what that was." The camera moved as Philip shifted uncomfortably in the chair. His speech was halting as he repeated the events that lead up to a student teacher having a cracked jaw and broken nose.

Once he was finished, the entire room was silent. John was the first to speak.

"You fire him, or I'll make sure that the school board hears of this," John said, his voice low and angry. "I will not let you cover this up." Angie knew that if they didn't, the full wrath of Schuyler-Laurens-Hamilton household would come down on them in full force.

Her parents stood without shaking Mr. Lee's hand, filing out of the office. Philip quickly turned off FaceTime, moving as if someone had added more weight to him.

"Come on, Angie. We're going home." She didn't want to go. She refused to let some creep ruin her year.

That lasted all of five seconds. Mr. Eacker walked in, his nose swelling, his jaw bruised. He looked at Philip first, disdain evident on his face. Then his eyes found Alex and he sneered.

"Your father's a scoundrel, and so it seems are you," Eacker said disparagingly. John had to hold Alex back from lunging at Eacker. It was then that he saw Angie and he grinned. Blood ran cold in her veins, fear evident on her face. Eliza told John to take Alex out to the car with Philip, that she was going to sign Angie out. (Philip was suspended.) As soon as they were out the door, Eliza turned to Eacker.

"If I find out that you talk to my daughter, look at my daughter, if you so much as  ** _think_** about my daughter, just remember this: I have no qualms about putting you in jail. Make your excuses now, but they won't stand against my family in court." Eliza pulled away, her cold smile in place of Eacker's. His face was stunned, obviously never having been called out twice in one day before. "Have a good day, Mr. Eacker." Eliza then took Angie's hand, walking out as if nothing had happened.

After the Schuyler-Laurens-Hamilton brood rejoined outside, Alex and John bade their goodbyes. They had to go back to work. Eliza, Philip and Angie waved and smiled until they left before climbing into their van.

Once home, there wasn't much to do, since Philip was grounded and Angie had next to no homework.

And so began their exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also accidentally multiple chapters??? i have no control over these people, i swear
> 
> follow my writing blog @ writingatnight--runningoutoftime.tumblr.com or my main blog @ young-scrappy-and-gay.tumblr.com for more as this story progresses!


	2. it's like that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip has no control once you involve his sister.

Philip bent his head over his work, eyes glazing over as the problem of  _cos(9x)sin(x)_ refused to compute. Eliza sits across from him, sighing faintly. She'd taken to managing his classes for the week he had been suspended so he wouldn't fall behind. She even makes him keep the same schedule: wake up with Angie, eat breakfast with Angie, go to school and drop her off. Then it's back home and Eliza starts teaching his subjects, in order, in the correct time allotment, with breaks in between. (John thought Eliza was over doing it, but Alex thought it was a great idea). It should have made Philip want to curl up in his bed and never ever leave, but it was really Eliza's disappointed looks that did him in. And while Philip could see the merit in not fighting,  _no one says that about **my** baby sister, he fucking deserv--_

"Philip! Pay attention!" Eliza snapped for the hundredth time. She hated to see that look he got when she looked at him--that kicked puppy look. The one that always made her go easy on Alex (always a mistake). She'd harped on him for three days now and he'd not complained once.

"Take a break, Philip. We'll pick back up in fifteen minutes." Kissing his head as she went, Eliza left the "classroom" (their kitchen). Philip sat there for a minute before pulling out his phone and unlocking his screen.

 **_iMessage from Angel  
_ ** _Check twitter like NOW_

Confused, Philip clicked the link and it directed him to Eacker's Twitter.

 **George Eacker** @georgeeeacker  
_i may have been fired but all those girls flirted w me consciously or unconsciously. its to be expected tho, i mean cmon_

Philip saw red.  _How **dare** he_. 

 **_iMessage from Angel  
_ ** _Don't tell mom. She'll flip._

But how could he  _not_ tell her? Philip sure as hell couldn't fight him again.

 **George Eacker** @georgeeeacker  
_how can you expect to put me in a school w so much tight little ass and not be tempted?_

 **George Eacker** @georgeeeacker  
_there's a reason her friends call her angel shes heaven sent to please me_

Quickly, Philip's fingers tapped out a response to Eacker.

 **But Bolder** @pippahammy  
_talk about my sister one more time and ill see you on the dueling ground_

 **George Eacker** @georgeeeacker  
_i didnt say anything that wasnt true_

 **But Bolder** @pippahammy  
_weehawken park. dawn._

"Alright, Philip, ready to get started again?" Eliza entered the kitchen, her head in a book. She looked up to see Philip smiling slightly and nodding. She didn't know that his heart was beating out of his chest. She didn't know Angelica just texted and said, " _you idiot, thats not what i meant_." She could never have guessed what he had done.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Angie hissed to Philip after dinner as they ran up the stairs. He shrugged off the comment and went to his room, intending to shut Angie out. Before he could, she stuck her foot in the door.

"Don't you dare, Philip Anthony Hamilton! You and I need to talk."

"Angie, just leave me alone. I have to figure out how I'm going to sneak out to get to Weehawken Park."

"If you sneak out, I'll tell Mom," she said, wavering between wanting to be a kid and wanting to keep Philip safe. "Don't do this. You're gonna get hurt and over something so fucking stupid!"

"Angie, you saw what he said about you! That kind of shit doesn't fly! No one says anything like that around me and gets away with it, especially when it's a creep that's almost twice your age!"

"Just tell Mom! She'll handle it like she said she would! You don't need to fight people to prove a point! You know how Pop and Dad fought when they were teens and how it fucked them up." Philip just stared at his hands.

"He shouldn't get away with this and I'm not letting him. I'm doing this Angie, whether you tell Mom or not."

Quietly, so much so that it was barely audible, "They're gonna be so disappointed in you."

"Get out, Angie. I want to be alone." Not angry. Just sad. Angie glared at him, tears in her eyes. She was unable to formulate a response so she just turned and stalked from his room, slamming the door. Philip stared at it for a few more minutes before moving to lay on the bed and plan his escape.

* * *

Angie stood outside his door, chewing on her lip.  _If he's gone in the morning, I'll tell them._ Wiping her eyes, she moved towards her room, trying to shake a bad feeling from the pit of her stomach. Her eyes drifted to her red alarm clock.  _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven more hours until dawn_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE IS NOT DYING I PROMISE I CANT MAKE MYSELF DO THAT
> 
> so this is really short?? and i wanted it to be long. but i struggled with eacker's gross ass comments so here i am
> 
> as always follow my writing blow @writingatnight--runningoutoftime.tumblr.com or my main blog @young-scrappy-and-gay.tumblr.com for more bitching and hamiltrash


	3. i'm not your little schoolboy friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip heads to Weehawken Park to fight Eacker.

A piano riff played, signaling Philip that his phone was ringing. He picked it up, and before he could say anything, Angie started rapid fire talking.

“ _Alright, so this is what you’re gonna do: stand there like a man until Eacker is in front of you. When the times comes, put an end to the whole affair._ ”

“And if he decides to punch? Then I’m a goner.”

“ _No, he’ll follow suit if he’s truly a man of honour. Philip, mom can’t take another heartbreak…_ ”

“Angie--”

“ _Promise me!_ ”

“Okay, I promise…”

“ _Come back home when you’re done… Be smart_.” There was a click as Angie hung up and a weight settled into Philip’s stomach. He walked in the pre-dawn light towards the park he set as their meeting place. Around him, slowly, the world woke up. Birds chirped and families woke up and dogs did their business. Pinks and purples heralded in the new day. For most people, today was looking like a good day.

“I’m a little nervous, but I can’t show it... “ he muttered to himself as he arrived at Weehawken. In the small grove of trees, Eacker stood alone, waiting. His face was still slightly purple from Philip’s punches.

“Mr. Eacker, how was the rest of your day?” Philip asked in a stilted tone, laughing awkwardly. 

“I’d rather skip the pleasantries, let’s go,” Eacker responded coldly, looking down his nose at Philip. The two looked at each other, taking ten seconds to breathe. Well, more like seven seconds. Then Eacker threw the first punch. Then the second. And the third. Apparently, Eacker had no problems throwing punches at a 16-year-old.

_ Four. Five. Six. Seven _ punches later and Philip slipped to the ground, the violet sky going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also really short?? I'm sorry, I'm trying to write but I've hit a bad patch of writer's block and this came out while listening to ten duel commandments but HEY hopefully more will come as this story picks up a little
> 
> i have no end game for this story yet?? any ideas, you know where to find me!


	4. who did this, angelica, did you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip's in the hospital and Angie's in trouble.

“ _Where’s my son?!_ ”

“ _Mrs. Hamilton, come in._ ” Four sets of footsteps could be heard, three of them familiar and one heavy.  “ _They brought him in half an hour ago. He lost consciousness on the way over._ ”

“ _I_ _s he okay?_ ” asked a different voice.

“ _Y_ _es, but you have to understand, these punches were intense. He’s broken a couple ribs and his jaw has a hairline fracture._ ”

“ _Can we see him, please?_ ” a third voice asked.

“ _Philip_?” the three voices blurred together like the colours he saw as his eyes opened.

“I did exactly as she said, Pa… I held my head up high...”

“I know, I know,” Alex said, frowning as he brushed the hair out of his son’s face. Philip coughed, straining against the bandages on his ribs.

“High…”

“Shh… I know, I know…” John leaned forward, gripping one of his hands. Eliza grabbed his other hand, squeezing it hard as Phillip winced in pain.

“Shh… You did everything just right…” Eliza paused and then whispered to John and Alex, “Well, not everything just right, but he’s in pain. The yelling will come later.” Philip kept trying to talk but John shushed him, telling him, “Save your strength…”

His parents left after he fell back asleep. They met up with Angie in the waiting room.

"Is he okay?" Worry was evident on her face, but guilt lay in her eyes too. Eliza noticed it when she saw Angie picked at her fingers, 

something she only did when she was intensely nervous. They updated her on Philip’s condition as they climbed into the car. It was silent as they drove home. When they got home, Angie turned to run up the stairs.

“I don’t think so, young lady,” Alex said, his voice slow and heavy. Her heart panged, knowing she could have stopped this pain.

“We need to have a talk,” Eliza said, reaching for her hand. Angie took it and Eliza squeezed it gently. They went together into the living room and settled closely on the couches, with Angie between them. They didn’t want her to feel like she was on trial.

“Angie, what the hell happened?” No answer. More picking.

“Angelica, you know something about what happened. You and Philip are close. He had to have told you _something_ ,” John implored, leaning forward to rub her shoulder. Slowly, she reached for her phone, opening to show the screenshots of the tweets.

Then she showed them their messages. Then their conversation after dinner.

“He wouldn’t listen! But I thought that he would chicken out, and then he was gone when I woke up! I woke up at dawn, hoping to find him there and I was going to tell you! But then the hospital called and… well, you know the rest of that.”

Eliza was the first one to break the intense silence that followed Angie’s confession.

“How stupid can you two be!” was first. Angie started to say something else, but Eliza cut her off. “Enough! Now you listen to me. When you have a problem, you come to us, baby! You don’t go off and make matters worse on your own! And don’t you worry, Philip will get this talk the moment he’s better. Don’t hide from us! When did we ever make you feel like you couldn’t trust us? As long as we’re alive, we are here for you. Please, Angie, don’t ever forget that.” Eliza was staring intensely at Angie now, tears running down both of their faces. Angie nodded and Eliza pulled her close for her a hung. Angie was hugged on the other side by Alex, and Eliza by John. After taking a shuddery breath, John pulled away. 

“Alright, what do you guys want for lunch?” he asked, looking at his family.

“Daddy, can we have  _ cubanos _ ?” Angie asked in a small voice, looking at him through her lashes.

“Of course, sweetheart.” He hugged her before moving into the kitchen to start on the  _ cubanos _ . 

The house fell into this odd state of suspension. They didn’t know what would happen after this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I really like integrated lyrics?


	5. summon all the courage you require

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip comes home and his parents upset that they could have lost their son.

Two days later, Philip came home, bruised and sore and in pain. Lots of it, and in multiple forms. His parents hadn’t yelled at him, but he knew it was coming. The house was still in that state of suspension. They danced around each other, rarely talking, eyeing Philip with intense caution. His parents were waiting for the right moment to come down on him.

This happened a week after he got home and Philip and his parents were in the kitchen after dinner, Alex and John doing the dishes. Eliza had been staring at him for a while.

“What?” Philip snapped, tired of the looks and the waiting. Eliza reared back at the tone before her gaze turned flinty.

“I’m sorry that my concern for you is bothering you. But we are family! You come to us for everything! No matter what it is! You _especially_ do not go fighting _ADULTS_ ! Congratulations, you’ve created a new kind of stupid, Philip! A damage you can never undo, kind of stupid. Truly, you didn’t think this through, kind of stupid! What if he’d brought a gun, Philip?! So, yeah, congratulations! I _know_  you want to protect Angie, and I’m so glad, but this was pure stupid. Pure, fucking stupid.” Eliza turned, tears in her eyes, to make her way upstairs, leaving her husbands and Philip alone. Philip stared at his hands, sitting on a stool. John and Alex shared a look and stopped doing the dishes to walk over to Philip.

“Your mother loves you, Philip. But you scared her. You scared all of us. We didn’t know if he’d done any brain damage or if he had used more than his fists,” Alex said, brushing Philip’s hair from his face.

“I understand the urge to fight, sweetheart because I used to have the same problems. I’d come home from bar fights and Lizzie and Alex would tend to my bruises and cuts. But after awhile, they told me it was them or fighting. So I fight _for_ them, and I fight in ways that aren’t physical.”

“On the island, life was rough and I had to fight a lot. We understand that feeling to fight for what's right, that rush when you do. But that rush isn’t worth the consequences. I promise,” Alex said, looking at his son earnestly.

"I'm sorry..." Philip whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Without another word, he made his way upstairs to apologize to his mom.

On his way up, he heard her playing piano. He walked in and sat beside her on the stool.

"We used to play piano," he said simply.

"I taught you piano," she said with a smile smile. He laid his fingers on the keys and played a few chords.

"You would put your hands on mine." And she did, playing with him. She laughed as he mimicked her rhythm, but different.

"You changed the melody everytime."

"I would always change the line..." Philip's hands fell from the keys and he looked at Eliza.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. What I did was really stupid. I didn't think and I'm sorry for that. I love you?" His voice lifted at the end and Eliza's heart melted.

"I love you too, Pip." She pulled him close and kissed his head.

And for one moment, everything seemed better.


End file.
